


Jägermeister

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Jäger is at a bar and Bandit is on a mission





	Jägermeister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrel/gifts).



> I know it's been awhile but school and life has been kicking my ass. I decided to write a lot this weekend for my friend, Fried. We had a fic trade even and this is super late. I'll be editing this over the next few weeks when I have free time.
> 
> The amazing Rosallora helped me edit it and now its WAY better!

When you’re in Rainbow, you don’t get days off. At least, that’s been the case for the past few weeks. Continuous bomb threats from the White Masks meant the operators had to be prepared for anything at any moment. Everyone was strung thin and spread out, CTUs moving from one important point on the globe to another, jetlag and general exhaustion dogging them down the whole way. When they did return back to Hereford, it led to increasing tensions – home wasn’t rest, it was just a stepping stone to more work, more travel, and more demanding, stressful situations. Cav accused a poor recruit of stealing her face paint, Glaz’s drawings became more and more depressing, and even Monty — who was previously thought to be immune to stress altogether — became more and more ill-tempered at the smallest inconveniences. The air was oppressive and ice cold - paired the freezing rain that had lasted a full four days, it was the perfect cocktail for sinister combustion. Forget bomb threats. Rainbow was going to do itself in.

When Six announced the ops would get a night off (forty-eight hours without any high alerts had been issued), Bandit almost wanted to kiss her. The news quickly spread and within ten minutes nearly all of the operators were at the front of the base chatting, as if the last month hadn’t been absolute hell. The pub was within walking distance, so the group started making their way through the light snow and slush, heedless of the slick caused by the freezing rain. A herd of black umbrellas tromped over the concrete, excited talk exchanging as CTUs began making their plans. In a way, it was like any other operation – the de facto leaders counseled with the lowers, were revised, and agreed upon. Sentiment travelled through the group as words were exchanged, at least five different languages cutting through the air. Thatcher, at the front of the pack, gave everyone a quick reminder that they shouldn’t try to cause a mess or start any fights, it would be a shame if they were kicked out within the hour. Everyone mumbled agreements as they approached the door.

The bartender looked slightly surprised to see the nearly fifty people enter the bar all at once when it was barely three in the afternoon, but, at recognizing the incoming crew as Rainbow, there was a shift in his expression? Fear of the last time Pulse broke a table? Anticipation of another drunk Ash karaoke stint? Affection for Mute, who ended up passing out in his seat more often than not? Whatever it was, he seemed to get over it when Blitz bought a round for everyone. If there’s one thing he knew to count on, it was the tab getting paid.

The stress from the past month was quickly washed off with a layer of liquor, and suddenly, things were a lot shinier. And louder. Castle was talking to Hibana about a previous mission in Ecuador, Dokkaebi and Vigil were discussing something super technical that Bandit couldn’t even dream to understand; everyone seemed to be with someone. Pairs, triads, quartets, CTU members mixed and matched. That is, except for Jäger.

Bandit noticed his fellow countryman sitting alone, unsure of why he was, until he noticed that his usual conversational partner, namely Blitz, was chatting up the GIGN; IQ, one of his other usuals, was perched too comfortably on Ash’s lap. Making his way over, Bandit noticed that Marius was on his phone, sipping a glass of water while playing Flappy Bird. Who still played that dumb game? There was one sucker left in the world. He chuckled at the sight of his fellow squad mate aggressively tapping his screen, completely oblivious to the world around him. Sitting down next to him, Dom ordered a beer from the bartender and nudged Jäger with his elbow.

“What’s a handsome fellow like you doing in a dump like this?”

“Dom, quit it.” Jäger smirked, still looking at his phone. But, Marius didn’t brush him off or nudge him with his elbow – which he certainly could’ve. If he didn’t want his company, Marius was pretty good at making it known. But the atmosphere was warm, certainly a lot better than it had been for the last week or so. A couple more taps followed before he dropped his phone on the lacquered bar, the death of the bird clear for all to see on the screen.

“What?” Dom lilts, “I’m just asking.” The beers were delivered, and he handed one to Jäger, who was shoving his phone into his pocket. “Seems like you’re flying solo tonight. Where’s the usuals?” Bandit looked around the bar. Of course, he already knew where they were, but who didn’t like a bit of concern on their behalf. And besides, Marius being alone meant he could get him all to himself.

“Decided that they were more interested in each other than they were in me, said something about working on Mute’s signal disruptor.” Jäger shrugged and greeted the beer with a soft if slightly begrudging smile. He nudges Dominic. “What about you? I thought you’d be chasing after some poor recruit who doesn’t know your reputation, or Gilles, if you were in the mood for, uh, big game hunting.” Damn, Marius thought he’d really be that shallow. That grin told him everything.

“Haha, ya, very funny my friend.” Great job, Dom, play it off as a joke. He waves around the air as if dispersing cigarette smoke, airily continuing. “You know I’d rather be with you than those losers. Besides, they’re probably all just praising Twitch over her last mission.” He took a couple sips of his drink before continuing. “You know what they say,” he said, gesturing heavily to his own chest and waggling his eyebrows, “her brain is so big it could fit in a D-cup.” He could barely finish the sentence before the both of them erupted in laughter. No one had ever said that to her and Bandit would bet his life that if she had heard him, she would’ve skinned him alive.

“Oh – my God...” The mechanic’s eyes seemed to glow in the bar lighting as he laughed, knocking the wind out of Bandit. The giggles he was failing to muffle drowned out everything else and for a split second… the world stilled. Everything was him. All of it, his whole world, whittled down to a pinprick, and that pinprick was him. Marius regained his breath, and Dominic took a breath, fingers tapping on the bar. “You know…you look really good today.”

This caught Marius off guard for a second. The change between commenting on a fellow ops breasts to being complimented stunned him. He took a second before replying. “Uhh… thanks, Dom.” He looked a bit off kilter, a half-smile tugging up the right side of his mouth. He looked adorable when he was bashful. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“No, really. You look stunning.”

This seemed to tip Jäger off. He froze and responded in an icy tone. “Dom, not now.” And now the whole operation looked like it was going to be called off. That warm glow, that nice, toasty feeling, was replaced with a frigidness that he could’ve mistaken as the freezing rain outside. Sure, Dom had made a few mistakes. Like mostly coming to Jäger for reliable, strings-free fucks. And that might have given an impression – a false one! He didn’t just like Marius for the sex. Sure, the sex was nice. Great even. Mind blowing sometimes. Crazy good. Alright so maybe Jäger was the best lay he’d ever had, and in this moment Dom couldn’t deny that his teammate looked especially ravishing. And he’d done what he did best, and just went for it. It wasn’t his fault his brand of charm just wasn’t landing correctly on his teammate this time. But that wasn’t the full extent of his feelings for Marius, not by a long shot. He just… hadn’t gotten around to anything else yet. He didn’t need to. Right?

He tries to play it off again. “What? You can’t blame a guy for trying. Besides, I know you loved last time.” A cheeky wink was sent Marius’ way. It was met with a cold glare. Oh. He must still be mad about that.

“True. However, I can blame you for leaving in the middle of the night and refusing to talk about it until you got just about horny enough to fuck a couch.” Oh, fuck. Yeah. He was well and truly dicked – or not dicked – in terms of getting dicked down tonight.

It wasn’t his fault that he went after Marius when he could. The mechanic was receptive, in every sense of the word and Dom was willing to milk that for everything it was worth. He was just a damn easy target – he was nice, he wanted to please, he was so fucking easy to draw in and hold down and – Bandit bites his lip at the thought. He knew he was bad for pretty much anyone. Sure, he brought them both to unbelievable highs, but he was also the cause of every crashing low. The last time they were together was the best he could remember. Bandit could still hear Jäger’s moans weeks later, feel his teammate holding onto him for dear life bringing the both of them to a perfect crescendo, white hot and liquid. It was perfect, too perfect. Once they were both panting in a mixture of fluids, the panic set in. He had to leave, then and there. Out the door, no strings, just cold air and a mild, awful sense of betrayal. He had pretended not to hear Marius’s voice calling after him, desperately questioning.

He had grabbed his box of things, and walked out of the apartment, too stiff limbed to consider doing anything else. Even as he moved, Bandit wanted to apologize, wanting to explain his actions, how he felt, but he just kept moving. Then, he scheduled out a time to do the deed, but a mission got in the way. And then another one. And another one. He told himself over and over that if he had a chance he would’ve come clean with his feelings and explain everything to Marius, but deep down he knew that was a fucking lie. And now, he was sitting here, in a stew of his own compounded mistakes.

“I know, I know,” he raised his hands defensively, “that I should’ve went to you sooner, but the missions kept getting in the way – you know how much of a red Hell it’s been - and it didn’t feel right to tell you and then leave, just like that. That’s not enough time! It needed its own. Space. Conversation.” That sounded like the truth, right? “And besides, you look amazing. I could never resist you for that long.”

Jäger took a second to think. He seemed to be mulling it over, his eyes boring into the other’s. His jaw sets. “Well, my answer is still n-” The response was cut off as a table erupted in roars. They both turned to look and saw Tachanka and Thermite in the middle of an already heated drinking contest, both of them chugging pints of beer with a line of shots waiting on the table. Both Germans chuckled before turning back to each other, an amicable moment shared between them. Everyone knew that Alexsandr would beat the American easily, and that Pulse would be the one forced to walk his shitfaced boyfriend home while the others stayed in the warm bar. It was so easy for that moment to happen, Bandit thought, even as Marius’s smile fell just a bit. We just fall into it when we’re not meaning to.

He pats the bar, then stands. “You know what? You’re… right. Of course you are, you’re always right about everything. How about we get out of here and talk about it? I would bet your soul that everyone will get kicked out within the hour anyway, so, why not?” He got up and extended his hand out to Marius, who seemed to contemplate it for a moment before taking it and walking towards the exit.

“Seems like you to bet my soul,” the man mutters, even as Bandit yells to the bartender to put their drinks on the Base’s tab.

They barely made it two meters out of the bar before Bandit’s lips were pushing onto Marius’. Dom pressed into Jäger, wanting to get as much out of him as he could, deep kisses begging for more, beard scratching against his skin, goosebumped already by the cold.

There’s a stiffness to the other, his fists clenched onto Dom’s windbreaker as he’s kissed. His eyes were wide but the other’s were pressed shut in either prayer or concentration, Dom putting every egg into the basket of this ploy working. And eventually, Marius kissed back, almost tentative, though he knew where this was heading – or more accurately, where Bandit wanted it to head. He slows the kiss by his own force, hand moving from windbreaker to hair to grasp at the nape of the man’s neck, and when they parted, they stood there for what felt like ages, only moving when a gust of wind made them shiver.

Dom’s voice isn’t nearly as cocky as he wished it sounded. “My place, or yours?”

It’s a moment, a flicker, of thought. Marius’s eyes dart over his face, expression twitching, before he gives the answer: “Yours.” Bandit grinned and gave one more kiss before they ubered their way to his apartment, Dom squeezing Jager’s knee and glancing at him at every red light. He caught Marius once looking back, appraising, and didn’t know how to feel about how his gaze bore his body open and bare. The driver, thankfully, said nothing.

Climbing up the stairs was a challenge as Bandit took every opportunity to attack Jäger’s neck now that they were well and truly alone. He wanted to make the taller man moan for him, melt for him, and Jager was already past the point of decency. No mouth was covered, no moans muffled - It seemed like the shorter man wanted to hear as much out of him as he could. Resigned to his fate, he almost missed the other people on the stairway.

“Dom, stop.” Marius pushed Bandit away as a family of four walked by, both parents staring at they as if they heard the illicit noises that came out merely seconds before while the kids seemed oblivious to the Germans’ actions. After they walked past, Bandit waited for a second before continuing his assault on Jäger, eager to make them into a tangle of limbs before they were even inside. When they finally stumbled to the door Marius was covered in half a dozen hickeys and was completely out of breath: those stairs were Everest, and Bandit was the frostbite that was nibbling him into oblivion. Bandit had never been this aggressive before and while part of him liked it, another part told him to be cautious.

They stumbled into Dom’s apartment and within the time it would’ve taken him to say “Magpie,” Marius was pushed against the counter. His shirt was pulled up to his shoulders while its owner was in shock - Bandit usually waited a bit before getting to the nitty gritty, but it seemed like he had no intention of doing that today. He was full-throttle, passionate, almost, and the enthusiasm was heating him from the inside out. If Bandit kept up like this, he’d cum far too quickly, but the man showed no sign of stopping. Marius, half-panicked, put his hand in Dom’s hair, muttering a quick, “Too fast – God, slow down, slow down-“ and, nodding in affirmation, Dom’s pace changed considerably. Like a switch had been flipped, things were suddenly slower, gentler – it almost felt like the atmosphere at the bar. A long time to go until last call, the air full of laughter, the warmth of alcohol pooling in their stomachs.

Unclasping his hard grip on the mechanic’s ass, Bandit moved down and slowly started trailing kisses down Marius’ abs. He gave extra attention to the spots that he knew would make Jäger squirm, nipping over one spot or the other, tongue laving over old scars and nicks from close calls. Jager responded to each in kind, bashful, a red blush flushing down his sternum as Bandit nibbled on his pelvic bone. When Dom reached the edge of Marius’ pants and slowly undid the buttons, things snapped again, the pace quickening as Bandit shoved down Marius’s pants and boxers and flipped him over on the counter, the man’s mostly bare stomach flinching back against the cool of the countertop.

Marius barely had a second to react before he felt Dom’s tongue hot against his lower back, the tip trailing lower and lower. He inhaled sharply as Dom’s hands spread him, the pads of his fingers pressing at his flesh as everything grew hotter. All thoughts left his brain and all that remained was the immense lust and pleasure that Bandit gave him, that red-hot tongue pressing against his skin, wetting him. He closed his eyes, every atom of his being attentive to Dom’s motions. Sloppy circles forced moan after moan out of the mechanic’s mouth; his attempts to find something to grip on were futile as the tongue breached his ass, leaving him scrabbling at nothing.

A small whimper came out of him as pleasure spiked in him, shocking him out of the daze he had been caught up in. He couldn’t cum too quickly, he couldn’t ruin what he was finally getting: the feeling of being wanted. He relished it: the idea that Dom couldn’t control himself around him. A slap on his ass tore him out of it and when the mechanic turned around he was met with two fingers pushing themselves into his mouth. He didn’t resist, ready to lick them into perfect slickness. Marius knew that Bandit would push them in him whether they were lubed or not, fucking sadist as he was -regardless of his affections - so he better coat them as well as he could. Moments later the digits were removed, and he felt them around his hole.

A quick gasp was his only reaction as they plunged deep inside him, no hesitation. The saliva left from Bandit’s pleasuring made it easy, and those fingers felt like they were searching through every bit of him. Jäger was about to tell Bandit to slow down again when a small kiss on his ass made him swallow the comment. And thank God he didn’t say anything then, because Dom found his sweet spot with those damned fingers and the assault started all over again. The mechanic’s toes instinctively curled as a whimper escaped his lips. He collapsed back against the counter, kisses and nibbles being peppered against his ass as the onslaught on his hole continued.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart.”

And that’s what pushed him over the edge. Dom’s tongue, the small scratches of his beard against his hole, and having fingers continuously hit his prostate soon were overwhelming, but being told that he was Bandit’s was what did him in. A loud moan escaped his lips and his cock emptied its contents onto the floor and cabinets. He laid there for a while as Dom continued as if nothing happened, overstimulating him into a whining mess. Basking in the feeling of the best orgasm he’d had in ages, Marius took a moment to steady his breathing. That was, until Bandit pressed his cock against his abused hole.

It took him a second to recognize what it was, but the time he had, it had already pushed itself in. There was no resistance as the prep work Bandit did moments ago did its job. A slight pain as the large dick slid in. Two dozen centimeters buried inside as if it was nothing. Jäger was given a moment to adjust, a moment he was going to use telling Bandit to take it easy. Or so he thought as mere seconds later, the German was thrusting in and out of him as if this was the last time they’d ever fuck, his hands gripping his hips possessively.

Small hisses of pain escaped his lips as Dom’s pelvis slapped against his bruised ass. The sound of skin on skin was the only sound that echoed through the room - Marius was too overwhelmed to do anything more than breathe. Rough hands grasped his neck and shoulder. Bandit seemed to want him to get up, and the hands pulling his back into an arch seemed to confirm that. Using his hands to stabilize himself, Jäger lined himself up as the man wanted, and Dom’s dick hit his prostate like a sledgehammer. Moans quickly turned into whimpers and cries as the feeling of fullness and the constant pounding of Bandit’s spear of a dick made his spent dick harden once more. It was so much, too much, and just enough. He needed it. He needed more.

“You’re so hot, babe.” Dom’s voice sounded breathless, a testament as to how much effort he was putting into fucking him. Unable to get a reply out, Jäger kissed the hand that was still holding him in place, craning his neck to press his lips against Dom’s knuckles.

The man was absolutely relentless. If you told Marius he’d been there for an hour, he would have believed it. The only feeling he knew, the only sensation he could remember, was the feeling of Dom fucking him, hard and quick, searing and perfect. It was only when Dom released his grip that Jäger was given a moment to adjust his position, not that he could imagine not being here, not flexing like this. But then his body remembered what it was, muscles straining and back cramping. Arms shook as they tried to support him, the corner of the counter digging red lines into his hips, and the endless thrusts that stained his ass red were reminders to how sore he’d be the next few hours, if not days.

It wasn’t until a familiar feeling washed over him that Marius realized he had orgasmed again. Endorphins flooded his system, making him forget about his aches – it was all bliss. All Dominic. Not daring to look down and see the mess below him, Jäger was content with riding out his orgasm. The man above him seemed to have no qualm with that decision.

The only indication that Bandit was getting closer at all was the slight irregularity of his thrusts, slight twitches in his hips that hinted at building pleasure. Having been allowed to lay down against the cold marble, Marius took the only offensive action he could, he tightened his hole around Dom’s cock. Or at least he tried.

The muscles were so loose and unresponsive that the attempt was mostly in vain. Bandit only felt a slight difference, chuckling at his partners attempt to aid him in cumming faster. His sweat-streaked face broke into a smile at the thought of him, sweet Marius, trying so hard to help him. Marius, his Marius. On that thought alone Bandit was rubbing and biting into the back of Marius’ neck while he painted the inside of him white. Thrusting a little bit more, he milked his cock for everything it was worthwhile rubbing Jäger’s dick for the first time, knowing full well it was too oversensitive to be anything but a cruel tease.

“So, darling…” Bandit said, trying not to sound out of breath, “was that a good enough talk for you?”

“I’ll answer you when you get off me, you dead fish,” was the only thing Marius could croak out. He checked the clock on the oven and noticed it had been nearly an hour. An hour of being eaten out and fucked? He was still in shock. Slowly getting up, he pushed Bandit off of him before attempting to stand. Discovering that his wobbly legs were unable to support him, he resigned himself to laying there for a while. Thankfully after a few minutes Bandit did get off of him, laughing a bit at the mess they made.

“You know, we probably could go back to the bar. I doubt anyone would notice we were even gone.” Exhaustion filled his voice and it was obvious that he wasn’t interested in his own suggestion.

“Or… we could watch some TV…” and sleep. The last part was kept out as Marius’ raspy voice could barely get out the first part before it cracked. A moment later strong arms picked up him and carried him to the couch. Burrowing himself into the blankets and pillows, he wondered where Dom was going. Was he leaving? He listened attentively for the sounds of boots on hardwood, the sound of a zipper going up and a coat being rustled, but… there was none. No signs of him leaving. Of him running out. And a minute or so later, there was a tap on his shoulder, a familiar finger in his peripheral vision.

“Here you go,” was the only thing Dom said as he handed a glass of water over to Marius. Sinking in beside him, Bandit gave the German a small kiss of the forehead. He wants to claim he was as cocky as he was at the bar – or as he pretended to be, but. Things didn’t work like that. He wasn’t all what he pretended to be. His hand finds the nape of his partner’s neck, scratching softly at the soft hair there, as Marius grabs the remote and turns on the television. It hums with light, some muted sitcom coming on, and this felt. Stable. And strange. Especially when this was all happening before five o clock.

But they could have been anywhere, and any-when, and Bandit would take this. He’d take it. And he’d clench it in his fist, as long as he could make himself keep holding on.

When they fall asleep, it’s a soft thing, as hazy as the television or the atmosphere of the bar they left long ago.


End file.
